gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Directions
New Directions Members 404649 283334125053155 891683988 n.jpg|'Daniel Mick': Joined in Newbies On The Block Tumblr l3r5b3gmtw1qc585qo1 500.jpg|'A.J. Riley': Joined in Newbies On The Block Addisonlee.jpg|'Addison Lee': Joined in Romantic Perspective Paul-Wesley-EW-paul-wesley-10008972-400-600.jpg|'Chuck Salvatore': Joined in Romantic Perspective Blake-lively-photo-shoot-7.jpg|'Claira Kingston': Joined in Triangle Of Love, quit in Christmas Charity, rejoined in Changes Shawndawson.png|'Shawn Dawson': Joined in Now Or Never I153355157 54176 3.jpg|'Lily Stevens': Joined in Bad Influence 2a4zj2x.jpg|'Dougie Eastwood': Joined in World War Chanel Ellevarner2.jpg|'Carina Maraj': Joined in N.D. Hospitality Levilashane.png|'Levi Lashane': Joined in N.D. Hospitality Gunnerwhite.png|'Gunner White': Joined in Runaway Love Josh-Hutcherson.jpg|'Drew Coach': Joined in The Birthday Crashers Normal 02.jpg| Alex Monroe: Auditioned in Rockin' New Year's Eve, later joined/auditioned in Girl Power Shanice-banton-1327120943.jpg| Shannon Brockwood: Auditioned in Rockin' New Year's Eve, later joined/auditioned in Girl Power Former Members 323px-Paul-iacono.jpg|'Julian Carson': Joined in Dream Chasers, quit in Girls Will Be Boys 260px-77165-bilson2-122-483lo.jpg|'Anna Clarkson': Joined in Newbies On The Block, quit in Radio City Nights Luke04.jpg|'Rick Castello': Joined in Newbies On The Block, quit in N.D. Hospitality 100680_mischa-barton-as-troubled-model-sonja-on-the-cws-the-beautiful-life.jpg|'Cheyenne McLarson': Joined in Triangle Of Love, quit in Runaway Love 10 Asher Book photo.jpg|'Charlie Holden': Joined in Romantic Perspective, quit in Runaway Love ElizabethMooreSeasonTwo.jpg|'Elizabeth Moore': Joined in Newbies On The Block, quit in Runaway Love Member Chart: Attendance Season 1 Table: Season Two Auditions: Almost every member in Glee Club auditioned, some didn't because they already proved their talent. Shawn joined without an audition. Season One: *'Daniel': Human Nature by Michael Jackson *'Elizabeth': Skyscraper by Demi Lovato *'Rick': As by Stevie Wonder *'Anna': Dynamite by China Anne McClain *'A.J.': Smooth Operator by Sade *'Addison': Black and Gold by Sam Sparro *'Chuck': Fluorescent Adolescent by Artic Monkeys *'Charlie': For The First Time by The Script *'Julian': Downtown by Petula Clark *'Claira': Complicated by Avril Lavigne *'Cheyenne': Hair by Lady GaGa *'Lily': Come Back To Me by Janet Jackson *'Dougie': Alfie by Lily Allen *''Auditions for Sectionals'' **'Daniel': Let It Be by The Beatles **'Chuck': Down by Jason Walker ''Season Two: *'Carina': Sandcastle Disco ''by Solange Knowles. *'Levi': What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson. *'Gunner': Cold Case Love by Rihanna. Setlists Of Competition Season One: 'Sectionals 2011:' *"Hometown Glory" by Adele, sung by A.J. with New Directions *"We Are Golden" by Mika, sung by New Directions. 'Regionals 2012:' *"Night Of Your Life" by David Guetta and Jennifer Hudson, sung by New Directions *"Numb / Encore" by Linkin Park / Jay-Z, sung by New Directions Boys 'Nationals 2012': *"Take Care" by Drake and Rihanna, sung by Charlie and Elizabeth. *"Shark In The Water" by V.V. Brown, sung by Cheyenne and New Directions. Season Two: 'Sectionals 2012:' *"Before It Explodes" by Charice, sung by Shawn. *"Soar" by Christina Aguilera, sung by Lily. *"21 Guns" by Green Day, sung by New Directions. Assignments Songs To Recruit New Members: (Dream Chasers) #Fame, sung by New Directions. Girl / Boy Power Songs: (Girls Will Be Boys) #Rock Star, sung by Addison and Cheyenne. #Bad Reputation, sung by Claira. #We Will Rock You, sung by A.J, Chuck and Rick. Boy v. Girl Competition (Fools In Love) #